Virus
by amie812
Summary: Malicious code breaches Crypton's systems and brings unforeseen changes to Vocaloids.


Summary : Malicious code breaches Crypton's systems and brings unforeseen changes to Vocaloids.

* * *

_Virus_

"_Aaaaahhhhh!_" A frightening screech startled every single resident of the Crypton Apartment awake. Recognizing the voice as none other than Kagamine Rin's, everyone dashed to the second floor, still in their nightwear.

The blonde was standing in the bathroom, staring into the mirror as if she were looking at the reflection of a ghost. Miku reached the scene first, even before Len – who shared the same floor with his twin sister. The tealette approached the blonde cautiously. "Rin-chan, you okay?"

"No!" The blonde screamed and slammed her hands down on the bath sink. Unaffected by the sharp retort, the tealette walked up to the small girl and wrapped her arm around the girl's shoulders. Then, she used her free hand to cover her mouth, suppressing a yawn as she spoke her next question. "Are you out of PMS pills? If you are, there's no need to scream. I can lend you mine..."

This question net Miku an unexpected blush from the blonde. She squirmed in Miku's grasp as if she weren't used to the hug. As she unwrapped her arm and stared at the girl curiously, the tealette was soon joined by the other residents of the building – Meiko and Kaito from the first floor and Luka from the third (which Miku shared with the pink-themed idol). Miku briefly looked around for the blonde's sibling. The blond boy was still nowhere to be found.

"Where's Len-kun?" Miku distractedly voiced her thought, disregarding the blushing blonde for a moment. As soon as the name "Len" left her mouth though, the blonde next to her stopped fidgeting and stared into the mirror again. Her expression contorted into one of aggravation before she spoke with trembling voice.

"I'm here." The blonde mumbled, barely audibly.

"But where's Len-kun, Rin-chan?" The tealette repeated her question, sharing uncertain looks with the older idols. The blonde swallowed and grabbed the tealette by the shoulder. She met the eyes of each idol before settling on the teal ones.

"I mean, I'm Len."

"..." The rest of the group stared blankly at the blonde, her statement failing to register in their brains. Only when another voice – again unmistakably of Rin's – pitched in from behind, they blinked and turned around to find another Kagamine Rin in pajamas with orange mascots printed on it. "...Oh, wow, there's another me in the bathroom. Am I still dreaming?"

The four idols spun around again in uncanny synchrony to find the other blonde still firmly holding Miku's shoulders. This Rin was in matching pajamas with the other Rin, but there were banana mascots instead of orange ones printed on it. The older idols were beginning to find this situation incredibly weird and confusing.

"...But you look..." Meiko paused, trying to find a better term to explain this situation. Finding none, she continued, "...Rin. I mean, Len has wider shoulders, though they are barely wider than Rin's."

"Hey!" The banana Rin interjected, seeming offended. She – or he – shook off the irritation promptly and continued. "I dunno. I just woke up to go to the bathroom, and here I am. I look like her! I sound like her! But I'm Len! What'd I do wrong?"

"I'm starting to feel a wee bit offended here." The orange Rin stated, narrowing her sleep-ridden eyes with much effort.

"Okay, this is really weird." Kaito said, uncertainty obvious in his voice. Meiko turned to throw him a look, but instead, she froze up in her spot. Luka – who had been rather quietly observing the fiasco up until now – coughed in an attempt to suppress her ill-timed laughter.

"Why, how..." The blue-haired man spoke, but the voice that came out of his mouth was that of Meiko's. The banana Rin snorted, finding the mismatch amusing despite her – or his – own difficult predicament.

"Wha- wait, I still have my voice, but I'm in Kaito's body?" The blue-haired man (or Meiko in his body) wrinkled his nose in irritation. "Len, at least you changed all the way."

Luka coughed again, successfully keeping her laughter in check. The orange Rin though wasn't blessed with such composure and started laughing hysterically, slapping the wall repeatedly. Miku also failed to hide her amusement when Meiko harshly slapped Kaito's hand away from venturing to the chest area of her body.

"Okay, that's enough laughing. It's two in the morning. Let's go back to sleep for now and figure all this out tomorrow." Kaito said, rubbing his hand. The brunette raised a brow at the blue man. "You know, this is your body."

"I know, and the one I have is yours. It would do you good to remember that."

"This is most likely a result of a system malfunction on Crypton's side. Maybe the systems have been breached by a virus." Luka suggested, finally breaking her long silence. Meiko nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, we can't do anything about that now. So-" Meiko stepped over the orange blonde who was now sprawled on the floor, desperately catching her breath. Meiko shook her head lightly and sighed. "I'm gonna go back to sleep. Who knows? Maybe everything will be normal when we wake up tomorrow."

"I really hope so." The banana Rin, or Len, muttered and reluctantly dragged his sister back to their room. Miku and Luka looked at each other and shrugged before returning to their floor.

Settling back onto her side of the bed, Luka let out a long-overdue chuckle. She turned onto her side to observe Miku as the tealette smoothed her massive load of hair out. "That was unexpected."

"Mm, yeah." The tealette felt the older woman's gaze run wildly over her body. Quickly finishing with her hair, Miku lied down on her side, facing Luka. She stared at the pink-haired idol intently, seemingly deep in thought. "...Say, Luka, you didn't change in some way, too. Did you?"

Luka considered the question very briefly. She didn't even bat her eyes as she gave an answer she knew to be false. "I think I may need bigger bras."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Miku exclaimed under her breath as she immediately shot her hands out and latched onto Luka's breasts. She squeezed and massaged them, trying to gauge their size. "I don't know. They feel the same to me."

"You're right. They are the same size." Luka said, corners of her lips rising. Miku pressed her lips into a thin line and sent the woman a dirty look. Then, she grinned all too suddenly, her teal eyes instantly filling with mischief. The pink-haired woman held her breath, weary of Miku's intentions.

"I don't know..." The tealette slid her hands under the shirt Luka wore in place of pajamas. She snaked a hand to Luka's back and unhooked her bra. Miku softly bit on Luka's neck as she positioned her hands back on the now bare breasts. "Let me check again."

The tealette swung her leg over and straddled Luka as the pink-haired woman lied on her back to accommodate the change in position. She smiled and met Miku's wondering lips.

"What about you? Any changes?" Luka released Miku's lips just long enough to ask. Feeling a pair of small hands pulling and pushing all over the top half of her body, the taller woman moved her own hands to Miku's rear. She stroked the tealette's lower back through the thin fabric of pajamas, smiling when the touch earned her noticeable shivers from the girl.

"Not that I- Nn..." Miku breathed in sharply. Luka moved a hand to Miku's stomach and rubbed in circular motion as she slowly trailed down to Miku's center.

"..." When she felt an unexpected bulge in between the tealette's legs however, Luka ceased her motion abruptly. "Miku, do you have something in your pajama pocket?"

"N-No, there are no pockets on this..." Miku trailed off, her expression feverish. She held onto Luka's slim waist as she began slowly and firmly grinding her core against the woman's leg.

Luka froze. She held Miku's hips down, preventing the tealette from grinding on. She uncomfortably stared at the now very obvious protrusion in the teal idol's crotch area.

"Are you sure you weren't affected by the virus?" Luka lifted her gaze up to the teal eyes. They were dark and stained with arousal. Unable to maintain the eye contact without feeling involuntary chills wreaking havoc on her own composure, the pink-haired woman dropped her eyes back down to the bulge.

Miku was about to shake her head no when she saw Luka's eyes glued on her crotch. She smiled suggestively as she slid her hand down. Her smile faded away as soon as she felt something hard pushing against her pajama pants.

"W-Wha-" Miku stammered as she stretched the waistband of her pants away from her stomach to check under. Her eyes grew wide as she spotted the culprit behind the unnatural protrusion.

"Luka," Miku let the elastic band go and slid off from Luka, allowing her to prop her upper body up. The tealette's expression was strained. Both of the idols felt the previous frenzy of lust quickly dissipate and change into a chilling realization. Miku stared at the rebellious ridge on her pants – created by her newest appendage, found mostly on those with XY chromosome pair.

"I think I've grown a..."

"Please don't say it." Luka cut in, bringing her hands up to cover her face.

* * *

A/N. This may or may not be continued. I've placed it in under completed because I currently do not plan to write further.


End file.
